


holding hands

by Yuna_Starlines



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, honestly it's just them being cute, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Starlines/pseuds/Yuna_Starlines
Summary: “Can I hold your hand?” Logan asked, out of nowhere, then after a beat of silence added, “Only if you want to, of course.” Mentally cursing himself for his burst of emotions.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> i got the prompt on tumblr, so yeah, it's super short.

“Can I hold your hand?” Logan asked, out of nowhere, then after a beat of silence added, “Only if you want to, of course.” Mentally cursing himself for his burst of emotions.

They’ve been doing _this_ for at least three months, and it was Logan the one who didn’t want to tell other people. That decision had make them fight a few times, and it wasn’t that Logan was ashamed it was that he just wasn’t _ready_ maybe he was scared, but he would never say that at loud.

So, of course that sentence took Roman by surprise, they were walking through the halls of their school, “What? No, of course you can!” Roman snatched his right hand, and squeezed it softly.

They walked in comfortable silence, and okay, no one was watching them and even if they were for some reason, for Logan _didn’t matter_ and that, that was a huge step.

“I…” He cleared his throat when they arrived at Roman’s locker, who let Logan’s hand go in order to open it up and pull out some of his books for the next class, “I feel like I’m in the clouds when I’m with you.” Logan said, again, unprompted.

Roman was not expecting that, clearly, and he accidentally hit his head when he intended to look at Logan, who laughed at his expenses, “Is it really that surprising?”

“No, of course not, dummy.” He kissed his cheek, “What do you mean by that?”

Logan shrugged, very uncharacteristically of him, “I don’t know, fuzzy and happy.”

“That’s good to know.”

Logan smiled, and they walked to their class together, holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at @yuna-dan


End file.
